Patoychi Arc En Ciel
History To understand the failures of Patoychi, sometimes called Patchy, we must learn one particular story of his father Arceus. Arceus Arc En Ciel, Fleet Admiral of the Arc En Ciel military naval force and sea trade was well known across the realm as a helper of the people and protector of the seas. On a voyage across treacherous waters to deliver aid to a tragedy stricken Dwarven Kingdom, Arceus and his crew was attacked by a Siren, a powerful and magical Mermaid, and its many ageless minions. The battle was quick, one screech from the Siren was powerful enough to cause the crew and Arceus himself to fling themselves into the waters and arms of ageless because death was a better alternative to the screams of a Siren. Arceus woke in a pearl tower that spiraled far far above him. After two days of walking up the tower he reached the top and saw the Ocean far around and below him. When he turned around the Siren was laying across a a seat with a smile on her face, “You belong to me now, you are one of my prizes now” as she gestured down the winding path that he walked up now filled with all sorts of magical beasts, sea creatures, and items. “I am a collector of these seas, touch any of my belongings and you will suffer, otherwise you are welcome to the tower my treasure”. Arceus spent the next two years wandering the tower, magically sustained by it. In that time he only attempted to grab an item once in hope to kill the siren with it, he however was immediately tortured by the Sirens screams after getting close to it. Walking through the tower he always found new things and one day came across a large majestic golden and white owl that he knew must be an Ankh Owl, it cooed over at him and rustled its downy feathers. Arceus grabbed the down feathers and as the siren screamed he fought through and plugged his ears with the feathers. He and the Ankh Owl escaped flying upwards through the tower, as they flew out of the top the Siren grabbed Arceus by the leg, as he kicked himself free, he could swear he saw her mouth “ If not you, I shall have your seed, curse you!” as pain spiked through his leg a loud noise from the siren he could hear through the downy “Woobwoobwoobwawooob”. Patoychi grew up with home training to become a great fighter and protector as many other Arc En Ciels did. Patoychi however always had bad luck at every aspect of life, he would harm himself with weapons and break magical treasures, he could never even master a single spell. However the strange thing was that whenever Patoychi failed, Ageless minions would appear and help him. Most people didn't like the minions especially because Patoychi couldn't completely control them and would randomly summon them. Because of Patoychi constant failures and screw ups he was very outcasted, though the ageless minions always stood by him and helped him even if they wouldn't listen. One of his current favorite pastimes was training and raising snakes which he has been using to help him during combat, he however killed off many of the snakes and blood cobras in a tragic campfire accident. His current best snake is wrapped in bubble wrap armor to protect it from any further accidents. Personality Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters